fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus
Marcus（マーカス Mākasu ）is a senior knight of Pherae seen in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. In both of these installments he fills the part of the Jeigan type character, beginning powerful but ultimately being outclassed by other units, along with taking an early advisory role to both Roy and Eliwood in their respective titles. He can recruit Harken and support with Merlinus. In Rekka no Ken if he loses all his HP he will stay out of further battles, instead of actually 'dying'. This is due to his appearance in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi; if he had died in Rekka no Ken, him being alive later in the chronology of the Elibe saga would have made no sense. He makes a brief cameo apparance in chapter 17 and 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In-Game (Rekka no Ken) Initial Stats *'Class:' Paladin *'Level:' 1 *'HP:' 31 *'Strength:' 15 *'Skill:' 15 *'Speed:' 11 *'Luck:' 8 *'Defense:' 10 *'Resistance:' 8 *'Movement:' 8 *'Constitution:' 11 *'Aid:' 14 *'Affinity:' Ice Growth Stats * HP: '65% * '''Strength: '''30% * '''Skill: '''50% * '''Speed: '''25% * '''Luck: '''30% * '''Defense: '''15% * '''Resistance: '''35% Overall Depending on how you play, Marcus will be your most or least important unit in the beginning of the game, particularly if you play on Hard mode. For the first ten or so chapters, he can be a useful human shield, as he borders on invincibility, and can rescue nearly any other unit. If you're careful, you can also use him to weaken enemy units so that your other characters can kill them for experience. You should avoid letting Marcus kill any units for the majority of the game, as he joins you already promoted, and as such gets much less experience than unpromoted characters. Though many players underestimate him (not without good reason), he shouldn't be completely disregarded even after the beginning stage of the game, as despite his poor growths, he has well-rounded starting stats, and if nothing else, makes an effective filler character on larger maps, and a capable tank against magic. His HP is nothing special, especially not for a Paladin. His Strength is inferior to Kent and Sain's but on par with Lowen's. His Skill is decent but his speed low, so from chapter 10 on he might not be able to double. His Luck and defenses are OK. He has mediocre stats and growths and a few downsides, but he is still considered to be of the Oifey Archetype. In-Game (Fūin no Tsurugi) Initial Stats *'Class: 'Paladin *'Level: 1 *'HP:' 32 *'Strength:' 9 *'Skill:' 14 *'Speed:' 11 *'Luck:' 10 *'Defense:' 9 *'Resistance: '''8 *'Movement:' 8 *'Constitution:' 11 *'Aid: 14 *'''Affinity: Ice Growth Stats *'HP:' 60% *'Strength:' 25% *'Skill:' 20% *'Speed:' 25% *'Luck:' 20% *'Defense:' 15% *'Resistance: '''20% Overall Marcus is still a great character at the beginning of the game. He can either weaken down enemies, thanks to his low 9 Strength and Iron Sword in his inventory. He can also act as a shield for weaker units such as Lilina, or he can pull out his Silver Lance to defeat strong enemies. However, upon reaching the Western Isles, he becomes outclassed by units such as Lance, Alan and Noah. Quotes: '''Death quote': "Urgh..no..." Eliwood: "Marcus? MARCUS!!!" After the battle, if you lost Marcus, the following scene plays out: Eliwood: "Marcus, how are your wounds?" Marcus:"To be done in by such as these...It's a dishonor...If only I was ten years younger..." Eliwood:"You should rest for a while. You can still help me as my advisor..." Marcus: "I understand. I accept this new duty." Final chapter: Light quote: Marcus: 'I'll show you the strength of a knight of Pherae. Possible Endings Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *'Marcus - Loyal Paladin Marcus finally retired upon returning to Pherae. Although he tried to live in peace, he could never get rid of the endless stream of aspiring knights begging for his direction. He left his name in history as a great knight who fought with Roy and also as an outstanding teacher to the next generation. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *'Marcus - Knight of Pherae' Marcus returned to Pherae with Eliwood and, as the head of the knights of Pherae, dedicated his life to training young squires. *'Marcus and Merlinus' The merchant Merlinus began working for Eliwood. He and Marcus were fast friends, and when Marcus became the head of military training, Merlinus used his business acumen to deal with all matters financial. Gallery File:Marcus.png|Marcus' in-game portrait in FE6 File:Fe6Marcus.jpg|Marcus as seen in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters